ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bonnacon
Testimonials *Deciding to share my experiences here instead of editing the main page because more research on my behalf is needed to confirm what I believe about it's spawn habits. Basically, in the ~20 times I've killed it now(still no drop, no TH), I've noticed that the respawn window is most likely an hour. It's never spawned in under an hour of previous death, and has never exceeded two hours(almost always spawn about ~30-45 minutes after having been dead for an hour). I've talked with other people out here doing trials who camp the NM in hopes of making gil and the timing everyone reports pertaining to it's spawn conditions are pretty consistent with what I've discovered through camping myself. Hope this helps. *Editing talk to confirm above poster is correct about window. Have seen NM pop <80 minutes after last TOD and <100 minutes after last TOD. Conducting more testing before considering making change to main post. *Easy solo by 75BLM/RDM Kept Gravity on him at all times. Slept with Sleep II and nuked with Thunder IV only. Aspir every time recast timer was up for MP. Fight took ~10 mins. No resting, food or meds required. Cotting March 29, 2010 *Killable by: Solo by a Ninja at 72, Summoner at 70+ (non-taru summoners may need refresh drinks) *Killable by: Solo by a Monk 75 with Utsusemi: Ichi/Ni (potions or any strong regen items help but not required, evasion set and food recommended) *Duoable by: 58+ BST (recommended 59-60+ so there will not be mischarms very often) Use Esbats, Variable Hares, Uleguerand Tiger, and Glacier Eater (If you use worms, be sure to stand next to it until you are sure hate is on the worm). *Killable by : Ninja and White mage Team (70+) Might be a long battle if Nin doesn't have a high damage out put. Whm only used haste and paralyna when necessary and regen II. *Killable by: MNK75/THF37 with evasion gear, fellow and a bit of luck. Open with boosted Chi Blast, Focus, Dodge and Hundred Fists and pray that you don't get hit by Rampant Gnaw or Lowing. *Killable by 73THF/nin and 71BST. Took about 10 mins and he was done. *Soloable By 75RDM takes about 20-30 minutes with mage sub, can be meleed with nin sub. *Soloable by Tarutaru 75THF/NIN with a fresh NPC charge and Acid/Bloody Bolts. (by Mithra THF/NIN also, with NPC and bolts) *Soloable by 75BLU/NIN. *Soloable by 75PLD/DNC. * Easily solo as THF75/NIN37 with no status bolts. Full eva merits and he miss about 80% of the time. can be bad if he does hit when recasting shadows because of the additional stun. He seems to have lower acc than the regular Buffalo in the area, but faster attacks.~-~Zanno~-~ 04:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) *Easy Solo by 75DNC/NIN Used Taco, Spam Shutter and quick or box. and Violent Flourish asap when shadows is down. Building Flo.>Dancing Edge or Evisceration when comfortable and in rythem of keeping shadows up. use healingW. when neccisary. took about 20-35mins not too long. have fun. Oct.9.2009 -Vivika:Gilgamesh. * I believe drop rate on Cure Clogs is much lower than marked. I've killed NM six times as 90 THF, with several of those kills being consecutive, and have had no less than TH7 proc on the NM, and all it's dropping for me is meat. I'm beginning to understand the price of these now... NM is too weak, but very, very stingy it seems. ~ Azryel - Ragnarok And sometimes, absolutely NOTHING drops. --Emmm 16:27, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Pretty often too, I'd say. I've killed him many times while doing trials on Beasts in the area, and most of the time I get nothing. The one or two times I did get something, it was just a buffalo meat. Or a crystal. :P --Kyrie 19:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I was out camping this for 5 hours today, and it only popped once about 4 hours and 30 minutes into the session. --Littledarc I was out camping this for about 7 hours today and it didn't pop at all. Wondering if it's because there was maintenance less than 24 hours ago. --Chimeran 03:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC)